


【利艾】Our days be like a blossom

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 涉及110話IF





	【利艾】Our days be like a blossom

Through the endless daydream  
穿過無止盡的白日夢  
I saw you on the way back  
我在回來的路上看見你  
There I walked with you in my arms  
在那裡 我和你相擁而行

　　已經四天沒有進食，懲罰能夠給水已經不錯，但也是這最後的仁慈心害了防範他叛變的軍團本身，將那個有點鏽漬的鐵杯裡的水喝到最後，底部有歪扭不清晰的馬萊文。  
　　那天他在囚房裡靠著牆闔眼小寐，由石體傳來地面上的細微震盪，與軍團裡的新兵們謀和好，在遠處投擲小石子，直到聲音停了，就是艾倫動身的時候。  
　　第一次用了戰錘的能力，沒想到比以前摸索的狀況要好得多，像是呼吸一樣，天生就知道它該如何運作，立刻就到外邊來了。  
　　把原本的出入口都堵死，它沿著指示的方向走，雜草叢生，裏頭卻有淺淺一條人反覆走出的路，脫離樹林後，接上了一條馬車可通行的土地，走沒多遠，他看見了利威爾。

 

＊＊＊

　　男人依然透著那股壓迫駭人的氣息，他朝孩子走過來，甩開剛才抱在手邊的披衣，為這個袒裸的傢伙披上、為這個他頭痛已久的根源擋點風，眼前的人淚水再也壓抑不住的傾瀉，他輕輕壓住他的脖子，讓艾倫埋在他的頸窩裡啜泣，而他則靠著孩子的一側肩膀掉淚。 

　　我什麼也做不了。

　　利威爾一人就牽了四匹馬，他朝其中兩匹拍打屁股，使馬兒立刻就往前衝，等牠們跑遠了，男人才示意艾倫上馬，拉了韁繩往別個方向奔馳。  
　　傍晚的餘輝特別紅，不知道有多久沒去注意這些周遭的事，巨人第一次擊破高牆、母親死去的那一天，天空還沒到這顏色，如今紅的像血，像是這片天是面血染的大海。  
　　長官在他前面不遠的地方，讓他想起了舊本部的時光，已經四年了，那些叮囑記憶猶新，現在距離已經少於兩個馬身了。

　　他們往港口的反方向前進，利威爾看過了，以冰爆石為驅動引擎的那架產物立刻就拿來追蹤他們是不可能的，他們必須連夜趕路，馬匹暫時要熬上個兩三天，就連他們自己也得先忍下生理需求，艾倫的禁閉正好了他的事前訓練，利威爾以前也過慣了沒吃沒喝的日子，必須先拉開距離，錯過現在第一時間的機會，之後被他們整合完現況就很難再逃離了。

　　在森林裡密談時，吉克以腳尖輕輕在沙土上比劃又隨即抹去，不留痕跡。他打算在剩下的時間裡由自己一個人擔下誓言保衛艾爾迪亞的一切，直到斷氣。  
　　在所有人命之後，最後他求的，只是要利威爾答應他帶艾倫走，他希望艾倫能在最後的幾年過上想要的生活，人的雙手盛滿血腥之後，最後還是只圖個適得其所。

　　利威爾不可能反對，早在崩壞開始之前，他一直都斷斷續續與艾倫通信，只是他清楚，艾倫並不會認可這樣的事，是經過了好多次，在飛船上、在入牢前、在與韓吉對質後，少年意外的屈服於哥哥的執意和男人的說服。  
　　任何人都沒法撼動他發動戰爭的決議，沒人能走進他的心裡，沒有人曉得他藉由歷史看見多少未來，或是在盤算什麼，曾經，利威爾害怕，這孩子不知什麼時候突然長大了，也突然衝過頭了，跑到他快勾不著的地方，然而當他同意時，一切又是來的那麼突然、那麼簡單。

　　他只說，好啊。他爽快明瞭的答應，他說，我累了。

　　活著…真的好痛。

　　幾乎是要天亮的兩小時之前，馬匹已經走了相當於壁外調查趕路的距離，艾倫的衣物單薄，要等到義勇兵接應還需要幾天，利威爾下了馬，環顧四週確定沒有動靜，他牽著韁繩緩緩地讓馬下了前面的坡，艾倫也跟著照做。  
　　現在藉由月光，往前看一望無際，什麼都沒有，固然有風險，但軍團的人一時半刻不會精準鎖定到這裡，藉由地形起伏，他們藏在一個上升坡之後，是荒漠的分界線之前，僅剩幾乎貼地長度的植被，像是天然的鋪墊，他們席地而躺。  
　　  
　　可以忍受飢餓，但不敵皮膚侵襲來的寒意，他曲腿，自然的偎進男人張開的臂膀。  
　　利威爾把自己的披風也讓給他，在外層硬是將人裹個嚴實。  
　　這些日子，他有沒有睡好他不曉得，自己則是為作戰硬著頭皮睡下，但只要有人接近床邊便能立即清醒。  
　　睡幾小時後必須趁著氣溫不高趕路，為馬兒盡量保留身體水分。

　　艾倫已經有小小的呼吸聲了，這會是他隔了多少年的一場美夢？然而他得殘忍的將他喚醒。

　　他下意識的，輕輕拍著少年的背脊，年幼時，母親就是如此，即便貧苦、即便病弱。他在馬萊的廣場引燃戰火、仰天長嘯，在他懷裡，仍舊只像雛鳥的絨羽脆弱不堪。  
　　指尖掃過他的髮尾，有點稀薄，他順手抽下了髮帶，讓留長的髮披散，它們柔軟、蓬翹，觸感讓他回想起那些明媚的空檔，日子窒息，唯獨留了古城的一角午後。  
　　艾倫枕在他的腿上睡熟，他一手拿著文件閱覽，一手撫在他的髮頂上，無時無刻滿足手癖。

　　「報告、長官——」

　　「噓……」

　　了解，出去吧。這是他每次的回話，不想有人看見、不想有人打擾。

By and by, I'll miss you  
過了不久 我將會開始想念你  
and your laugh like a sunshine  
還有你那陽光般的笑容  
Fading into shadow of tears  
在淚水的倒影裡漸漸褪色

　　光透過睫毛，撒在他的眼下，呼應著肌肉的裂紋，他耀眼年幼的容貌，已經遙遠的像是前生。

 

＊＊＊

　　雖然巨人已經消滅殆盡，不過島上並不是完全被探勘透徹，那時他們清除完阻礙，第一個就是開始投身擬定具體規劃，根本無暇顧及為帕拉迪的書籍文獻更新。  
　　原來除了“樂園”，島上還是有不少沙丘地形，雖然半流動性的質地會增加坐騎的疲勞，但這選擇絕對有好處，馬蹄一踏入沙漠，風隨時能掩蓋沿途留下的足跡。

　　日升至中天，沙更被曬的灼熱，只要他們一發現樹陰或岩影便立刻到底下讓馬匹乘涼，從頭到尾都由利威爾分配時間，逃離至今，他們還沒說上一句話。

　　該從何提起？

　　這倒讓他想到第一次設想與艾倫搭話的情況，審議所的回答已相當無懈可擊，可痛毆也是確鑿的。  
　　苦於人的相處方式，直到某一夜，少年無故鑽上他的床，這才發現那晚他們都忘了上鎖，而孩子有他自己不知曉的夢遊，誰不挑，偏挑了這個揍慘他的自己。  
　　把床讓一半給艾倫的同時，他終於想出合適的辦法，他開始邀請他的下屬喝茶。

　　少年不知道那些故意拿掉鎖頭的夜晚發生的事，坐在長官的辦公室，不管多少次，他看起來相當緊張，但因為恰逢訓練完，喉嚨乾渴，不知所措間又毛毛躁躁的就喝下去，當然杯子空了，利威爾會在談話裡再為他斟滿。

　　他不介意孩子的任何舉動，不過艾倫後來自然的就注意起禮節，總是刻意約束自己慢慢一口一口品嚐，連茶水也不敢囫圇吞棗。  
　　除了想看見他的理由，也該再多加點藉口，飄香的室內有關於實驗的進度、孩子的身體與心理狀態。  
　　後來，艾倫的白瓷器上偶爾就不是茶了，會有溫熱的牛奶、酸甜的果汁，原本是為談話而陪襯的飲品，被男人作為想他的媒介，潛移默化，到了後來，沒有桌上擺放整齊的瓷盤、沒有嚴肅的談話內容，只有一個對於自己觸碰，會瑟瑟發顫的小東西。

　　他的蹩腳想來十足會讓自己發笑，而艾倫正趴在自己的身上，白天不用受潮氣所苦，但孩子仍習慣的往這裡靠。  
　　大概是知道人體的溫暖與太陽純粹高熱的差別，他需要利威爾的胸膛，好時時溫著那顆千瘡百孔的心不再凍化。

　　他們都怕，那個矗立於戰場上的艾倫˙耶格爾。

 

＊＊＊

　　「我們逃吧，艾倫。」

　　距離順利從弗洛克他們那安排的接應取得需要的物資，已經過了十天，他都快忘了，原來他們十多天沒交談，現在像是纏在咽喉的死結鬆了，話突然都能正常說了。

　　「不已經逃了？您都已經違抗軍紀協助我離開了。」

　　「我是說，離開島，離開帕拉迪。」

　　「整個帕拉迪都在通緝我們，不可能的。」要出海勢必要潛回港口，或是策劃新兵們偷走一艘船延海岸開來。

　　「只要我們撐過這段，一旦到了海外，世界的邊際我們根本不曉得，總有一個地方能去。馬萊國土，或是深入更內地的方向，再或者其他國家。」

　　他說，他們依著三年前的方式偷偷登陸，然後隱性埋名，也不過只有幾年，這麼說雖扎疼彼此，艾倫剩三年多了，放膽走吧，還有什麼能阻止他去追求。  
　　男人這麼說，少年動心了，真的動心了，但又冷下去，他在廣場上的所作所為，他沒忘過。

　　「不可能的，兵長，已經不可能了……」

　　也許偷渡一段時間可行，但闔上雙眼在重新睜開時才發現，艾倫˙耶格爾不戰，全世界依然會把他找出來架上刑台。

　　「當我不再選擇爭鬥，這廣大無邊的世界卻也沒有一處地方容的下我…都來不及了…」

　　他知道不該說這種話，男人一直努力著，不去面對現實，只是不斷找藉口似的帶著他躲避追捕，他不該還來說這種話刺痛他。

　　利威爾的呼吸在抖，他離開艾倫走出天然的岩窟，少年周圍又變得冷清下來，只剩自己一人時，他總算聽見外頭細雨的聲音，以及不遠處的淒涼狼嚎。

　　這段漫長的旅途裡，兩人沖泡的茶就會是一天的享受，他搖著鐵杯裡的琥珀色液體，裏頭有深色的茶渣、茶梗，跟他們著在身上的皮帶，一個顏色…

　　「喂！小鬼。」

　　「是！有什麼事嗎？兵長。」

　　「給我過來——」他相當粗魯的扯著艾倫˙耶格爾的領子把人拉著跑，小鬼為他的音量嚇得不敢出聲，他就愛這樣作弄他「都加入我的小隊多久了，連皮帶都綁的零零落落，像話嗎？」

　　「诶、這個…」他都還記得，艾倫那小心翼翼往下的視線。

　　不平整嗎？支撐點不夠好？不可能的，在交由利威爾看管前的五年間，這已經是士兵每天晨起，不耗多少時間就能完成的基本功夫。  
　　少年乖順跟在長官身後來到辦公室，後腳隨著踏進，艾倫便恭敬的闔上門，他知道兵長不喜歡給人打擾。

　　「請問…——！」才要請教是哪裡不對，男人的手已經擅自動作起來，胸前扣環被解開的剎那艾倫是有嚇到的，不顧孩子的雙臂還垂放著，他的手穿過腋下，貼上他的肩胛，艾倫緊張的話都說不出口，清楚的感覺到手正在壓平皮革，接著順過皮帶來到前身，重新將自己的金屬釦扣合，只是…比自己整裝時來的緊。

　　利威爾把人拽到沙發邊，自己坐了下去，仰視孩子，艾倫被他盯的心慌，恨不得能有什麼擋在彼此面前。下一秒男人的大手就貼上了艾倫的屁股。

　　「咿——」突如其來的動作讓少年發出驚叫，他立刻用手捂住自己的嘴。

　　他們之間總是圍繞著這些有意無意的小動作，後來送茶的不再是他的小隊成員，艾倫硬要學泡茶，接下了這份小差事，可他只顧著沖下熱水不知何時該把茶葉濾掉，沖出來的總苦不堪言，色澤深的跟他的頭髮一樣。

　　「那個，不好意思…因為剛學所以，也許，最近的茶都不會那麼好喝…」看見男人如一嚴厲的神色，他趕緊解釋，利威爾沒在乎這些小節，只是臉頰突然就被小夥子啄了一個透明印子，印在心上「還、還有…那個…請您注意休息，別太累了…」

　　那之後他再也不捉弄艾倫了，因為孩子報復的殺傷力要強上太多。

All around me is your light  
你的光總是圍繞在我身旁  
With you, everything so shines  
有了你 這一切都變得耀眼  
How come we'll leave all behind?  
我們怎麼能拋下一切離開呢?  
Cause your love is falling on my heart  
因為你的愛正逐漸填滿我的心

　　「您幹嘛…突然這樣看我啊？」

　　「沒什麼，只是覺得你泡茶依然沒有進步。」

　　他的笑容讓孩子紅了臉，他輕輕抿住鐵杯口，細細回味茶的微澀和香氣，幽幽歎息。

　　凱尼啊、神啊……誰能告訴我對與錯，什麼是罪、什麼是惡。

 

＊＊＊

　　獵人的瞳孔鎖定前方灌木叢裡的動靜，拉滿的弓彈回原型，箭羽斜在長草間，是一隻肥碩的野兔，夠他們這餐了。可惜有了槍也不能使用，槍的聲音實在太大，別說是人，在曠野的迴盪聲都足夠把飛禽嚇跑。  
　　他拎著兔子的長耳回到紮營點，以小刀刨開毛皮、剝解，將削尖的樹枝由野兔嘴巴刺穿整個軀體架在火上，他坐在傾斜的山壁邊，抱著雙膝一邊翻動肉塊，這即將給他們飽餐果腹用的食糧，看上去有點自己的影子。

　　忽然間，艾倫眼前閃過一道黑影，是一隻被匕首釘死在枯木的蛇。

　　「加菜。」艾倫回過頭，正要脫口那句您回來了，話又嚥了回去，戴上兜帽的男人全身都是血。不是他的。

　　幾個月了，身上偶爾送過來的盤纏不是用在食糧飲用上便是武器物資，不過絕大多數都是用於封口。  
　　接近到城鎮、市集都是由利威爾去，雖說艾倫對偽裝潛伏有些經驗，但絕對不足於在地下街過了人生大半的男人。他多找老人交涉，偏遠地區的老者不太容易接收資訊的聯通，世道橫陳早已事不關己，理所當然對報章上刊登的通緝置若罔聞。可這是運氣好的時候。  
　　偶爾也有在野外斷糧的狀況，最快交涉到的對象就無法挑選，可能是樸素的農場主人，或是行走的小商販，若有認出逃亡的利威爾兵長，他會給對方開價，通常只需身上的五分之一便能採買好必要物資及堵嘴，然後會有三成的機率，對方認為交出的賞金遠比封口費高出太多，那男人便會摀住對方，將刃面抹上脖子，悄然無息。  
　　他捏住被釘穿的頭部一把拉起，整條蛇割裂成兩半，他跟著蹲下坐在乾淨的石面，以裝在木桶裡的河水清洗生肉、徒手挽去臟器。

　　「比起那種長長的海魚，我寧可吃蛇，肉也沒多腥。」三兩下，片成一剖面的蛇肉跟著架在肉塊旁邊，很快由粉紅色烤成了雪白。

　　「噗、我覺得其實還不錯，肉蠻鮮美的，只是不少都長得很奇怪。」利威爾從一而終，不習慣的東西就是不習慣，念舊、不喜好新事物，與立刻就願意嘗試和接受的艾倫不同「好奇怪呢，一樣是＂表面＂不同，我不認為人一定能互相了解，卻真心覺得海鮮好吃，大概是出於，牠們對我來說有利用價值對吧？」

　　「吃飯時少跟我鬼話，我懶得去揣摩你那該死的腦袋，我負責掩護我們的去向已經夠累的了。」

　　「呵、是。」烤火的熱度蔓延到孩子臉上，進食中鼓起的臉頰反照著紅潤的顏色，利威爾一邊啃著兔腳，以剛才洗掉污血的那隻手大力搓著孩子的髮頂。

　　最近他們以星海為家，之前過慣往洞裡鑽的日子，現在換換感覺，躺在蒐集來的落葉堆上，看著漫天星斗。  
　　艾倫說著他在馬萊記下的東西，天上的熠熠星光，有規則的連成線就是個故事。曾經他們描繪不知存在與否的海洋，現在則又嚮往起一直在頭頂上的那片天，無涯無垠。

　　「兵長。」

　　「嗯？」比起名字，他更喜歡孩子這麼叫他，曾經覺得都是身外之物的冠冕，如今卻還想回味昔日風光，至少那能讓他覺得，自己還能繼續撐下去。

　　「我希望是你殺了我，繼承我手上所有的一切。」

　　「……你明明清楚我的答案。」

　　不管是殺了孩子還是肩負起這重擔，人類最強竟然會直接昭告自己的軟弱，但或許是，裝累了，已經夠了。

　　「我知道，你沒聽出來嘛，我說＂希望＂而已，如果可以，我想死，可是我身體裡的髓液對世界而言是重要的東西，如果我不想背負了，延伸的那些路標也會指示我找到下一個人…」

　　「我的身體從那時候就已經不是我自己的了，連意識想法都不在…我真實存在著，但生死大權卻一樣都沒擁有，想安靜一人的去死也做不到…」

　　他是艾倫˙耶格爾，他明明來到這世界上，卻成為一尊操線人偶，任時代去演繹一場悲劇，有頭無尾。他舉起手伸向墨藍的夜空，打開的指縫間掠過一隻鷹，被乾淨星光打亮，化作飄渺的一線黑。

　　「當我打碎那道牆，我卻變得比誰都要痛苦，關在籠子裡被豢養的我嚮往自由，如今在無邊世界裡的我不僅失去自由，還懷念起這之前的一切。」

　　「——＂野獸在籠子裡長大，理所當然還是自己的窩舒適。＂」

　　少年朝聲音轉過頭去，利威爾的虎口扣住太陽穴，緊覆住眼部，但那些眼淚猶若湧泉流出手心，沿著額角打溼他的髮鬢。

And I'm falling for you  
而我也正逐漸陷入你的世界  
Falling with broken wings again  
再次與破損的翅膀一同墜落

　　艾倫挪著身靠過去，在腦海裡複詠，知道男人愛著他，清晰、明白，是他僅存的還沒被群體吞噬、覆蓋掉的自我意識。

　　「對不起，我說著玩的。」

 

＊＊＊

　　別嘗試求救，祂不會聽的。

 

＊＊＊

Hush now, my angel, I will always be with you  
噓 此刻 我的天使 我將會永遠與你同在  
In your pretty smile, in a glow of tears  
在你那美麗的笑容和淚光裡  
Out across the frosty night  
在這寒冷的夜晚  
I'll be there with you  
我將會與你一起

　　逃了一年多，走遍帕拉迪的三分之二，最終仍然逃不過拘捕，連艾倫最後所剩無幾的時間都沒能過完。  
　　他緊抱已經開始常常陷入昏睡的人，水盈滿眼眶，男人咬牙瞪著韓吉，包圍他們的所有人都知道，那不是恨。  
　　只是最後的垂死掙扎。  
　　利威爾也是其中謀反的人，他蒙蔽自己的雙眼，韓吉不能再讓軍團擔一次這樣的風險，她給過機會，艾倫就是最後一次。

　　「……不——」

　　士兵將人摁在地上，艾倫被亞魯雷特抱起，利威爾的脖子被人牽制，死死的困在沙土上，已經無法說話了，他的手像狗一樣狼狽地扒抓出一道道痕跡，本來該在懷裡、胸口的東西硬生生被人扯去，他痛苦嗚咽著聲，聲淚俱下。  
　　陽光毒辣的正午，他頂著曬涸的鹹澀肌膚與乾裂如土原的唇，艱難的抬起視線，直視刺目耀眼的太陽。  
　　當初他被以這樣的暴力引薦入兵團，如今，又以相同的方式將他掌握在手的一切剝奪。

 

　　我向神許了個願，若是哪天，我們見了面，也不要向對方打招呼。

 

＊＊＊

Maybe someday you'll wake up alone without me   
也許某天你獨自醒來 卻發現我不在你身邊  
But don't cry again, I'll be waiting here  
不用覺得難過 我會在這裡等著你的  
Where the moon is on the rise  
在那月亮升起之處  
As the olden days  
就像從前那樣

 

＊＊＊

　　他提著一個老舊的大皮箱招手，誰知攔路的公車假裝沒看見的加速，還濺濕他的褲管。

　　「操！這裡到底什麼鬼地方。」他衝地上那窪水灘大叫跺腳，一場大雨之後周圍都蒸乾的差不多了，就這麼巧眼前有這一灘水，不是說南加州從不下雨嗎？唱個鬼啊！他媽的全世界都在跟我作對！

　　在原地懊惱焦躁時，一部車從他身旁疾駛而過。

　　「……什麼？——喂喂！停一下、停車！——呼…幫幫我好嗎——」心裡正大叫不好，差點就要錯過這杳無人煙的公路難得經過的車，對方就在前方停下了。

　　「——不好意思，我的車拋錨了，手機沒電無法叫公路救援，能載我一程嗎？但我能給的不多，最多10美元…」他跑的上氣不接下氣，駕駛從左駕探過頭打量了一會。

　　這個少年，左手臂有個Freiheit字樣的刺青，耳朵上一個跟他眼睛顏色一樣的耳環，破洞的牛仔褲，圍在脖子上的紅黑格子披肩。很有西部的味道。

　　「還好你說的很詳細，不然我還以為要劫車，上來吧小子。」

　　小夥子立刻興高彩烈起來，匆匆上車，車門甩的不小力。他借人電話，聽內容是讓租借車拖往指定的地址，然後這小子說的一口有腔音的英語。

　　「來這做什麼？你外地的吧。」

　　「來找我哥，我是德國人。他媽的這裡真是鳥不生蛋，他怎麼會想來…」他將手機歸還道了謝，對方為他的用詞忍不住一聲笑，少年以為惹他不開心了，他說，沒有，他喜歡直爽的傢伙。

　　男人開窗，讓窗外高速移動的風帶入車內，他拿起靠在排檔板後的牛皮紙袋遞給他。

　　「要進最近的城鎮還久，拿去。」  
　　  
　　少年也就不客氣地接過，好奇打開嗅聞，是一杯透著濃厚奶香的卡布奇諾。  
　　  
　　「不是該喝黑咖啡嘛？」那是他對美國人的既定觀感。

　　「你該聽出我的口音才對，我是法國人，還有不巧的是我最討厭咖啡，是外帶給錯了。」

　　男人的視線一直放在前方，只有一開始要上車時對過眼，他雖然是專注在路況，眼神像是在看更遠的地方。

　　「利威爾。」少年狐疑的看向他，他伸過手切換收音機，尋找正在撥放音樂的電台，他才意會過來。

　　「艾倫。」

　　有細微雜訊的頻道，男人跟著隨興哼唱走了音的Let it be（由它去罷），  
　　少年啜著濃郁香醇的咖啡，  
　　覺得活著真好。

 

＊＊＊

　　「你是做什麼的？」

　　「攝影，你呢。」

　　他們在南加州一號公路的一處家庭餐廳休息，艾倫不介意這種過分自來熟的人，前提是，他們有相同的味道，瘋子。

　　「電台廣播，朗讀者，偶爾也會接到話劇，順便做個房東租屋，無所事事……」他把自助吧台當成自家廚房似的，在只倒了一點咖啡的杯裡加入牛奶，拉了朵飽滿的麥穗湊到少年面前「或是該說不學無術。」

　　「原來是受上天眷顧的天才啊。」

　　「我不這麼認為。」他聳肩「天才，是上天分類為不管、放任他自生自滅的孩子。」

　　新見解，他簡直不能再認同了。固然想和他多搭話，但撈了下口袋裡的零錢，實在不好意思繼續佔便宜下去。  
　　他從報架上拿的摺疊地圖攤在他旁邊的空位，原來離他哥哥的住處還非常遠，重點是，他壓根不知道那裡順不順路。  
　　不過當他提出送他進前面的城鎮就好時，利威爾堅持把人送到住處，也不知為何他妥協了。

　　慶幸他妥協了。  
　　那晚到了洛城，迎面而來的兄長依舊喜出望外的抱起一米七八的人旋轉，像個笨蛋一樣，艾倫羞赧的無地自容，隨後他瞪著這個送寶貝弟弟來到他家門外的陌生男子，艾倫雖然解釋了來龍去脈，但哥哥還是很討厭利威爾的樣子。

　　這之後似乎一切開始失控起來，這段緣分。  
　　艾倫很習慣這樣的發展，他熱愛四海為家，八方皆有兄弟，只是他太意外能和利威爾也如此，有時候他遇到喜愛的人，他們不一定跟他契合到這般地步。

　　但利威爾是。他們正在洛城的海岸飆沙。  
　　這個瘋子他媽的把車開進廢棄浴場，肯定會吃沙，所以他還帶了笑氣鋼瓶。  
　　小爆炸的衝力促使他們能在沙灘上打圈不會陷入，而艾倫坐在椅背上扶著擋風玻璃高喊，我們會不會死在這？  
　　利威爾的髮流被海風撩向後邊，不得不說，他真是好看的要命。

　　在他頭暈目眩之際，整個封鎖沙灘已經被他們畫上了一道道甩尾痕跡。

　　「我有個夢想——」

　　「什麼——」

　　「我一直都夢想著來個Z字飄移，人生就該像末路狂花一樣——」

　　「白痴、我現在就能幫你實現——」

　　「呦呼——我是不是等下就要死了——」

　　排檔一打，利威爾隨興就辦到了，兩人在狂風裡吶喊，艾倫朝浪花尖叫，潮汐吞去了他的聲音。

 

＊＊＊

　　「你會在這待多久？」

　　「事實上，我這禮拜就會回去……怎麼了？艾倫。」

　　「太巧了，我就等到那天吧，我們一塊回去，你認為呢？」

　　「有何不可。」

　　他們一同到現場畫位，不過這趟旅途僅此而已，目的地同是歐洲，但不同的機場。

　　「你說過你還是個房東。」

　　「是，有空來我那坐坐？」男人的指節銜了張名片，工作在外，要是遇上順眼的背包客，為求方便不必尋求紙筆，他都是直接遞上印有住址、電話的小紙片。

I could just go with you between our time   
我可以在有限時間內和你一起走下去  
Where they can't find us somehow  
到那無人可找尋我們之處  
You could just come away with me, out there  
你可以和我來到這個地方  
Where we could dream away  
我們可以一起做夢之處  
All day  
一整天

　　「……你說……你要住在這？」

　　艾倫找到利威爾位在巴黎的公寓，整棟屋子出租，只是他本人也會住在這。

　　「我想在這隨興紀錄些東西，我已經想好下一次展覽的方向，還是說，你不歡迎我？」

　　「少來了老兄，我絕對歡迎你，只是我這目前沒空位了，除了……」

　　「除了？」

　　「我房間。」

　　「你房間？！」

　　「我是雙人床加大。」

　　「那沒問題了。」

　　「你要知道，我也曾經跟其他住客這麼說過，但他們睡了一小時之後便出去睡客廳了。」

　　「……能有多可怕？」

　　利威爾的床幾乎塞滿了四坪大房間的一角，沒有枕頭，是在床頭部份隆起，上頭鋪墊了一層鬆軟的棉被，是直接躺在上頭用的。  
　　他習慣裸睡，但睡相極差，會捲走棉被又要抱東西，本來他抱著放在床鋪上的抱枕，睡懵了，懷裡的東西不知何時就給他滾落床，他人也沒醒，就是手下意識在床上撈找，一碰到睡旁邊老遠地方的艾倫，不管三七二十一就抱人一整夜。

　　隔天，來住宿和長租的住客聚到了客廳，他們紛紛讚歎艾倫英勇，一位義大利男孩煮了道地的妓女麵給大家當早午餐，大家捧著瓷盤席地而坐，分享著房東的洗禮，艾倫是唯一和房東成為室友的奇人。

　　新的生活開始了，不枉這個決定，真的太值得，雖然偶爾會感到寂寞，好不容易正聊的起勁的對象，幾小時後就要走了。利威爾的小公寓就是如此，像是一個候鳥遷徙的中介點。

　　距離他上一次在異鄉或異地，看著一株植物由翠綠轉枯黃，已經事隔多年。  
　　有個紐約女孩，她抽草，房間裡放了棵有毒植物，她細心照料著，每天給它澆水，沒想到最後忘記帶走它。  
　　艾倫給她播過電話，但她一時也不會再來巴黎，她和男友分手了，這裡成了她的傷心地。  
　　可是這孩子就會枯死。女孩說，那也是沒辦法的事。  
　　起先他盡可能的挽救，但大麻可能有它的照顧方法，他終究只能束手無策看著它凋零。

　　利威爾忙碌時會不見好幾天，閒下來時又幾乎都賴在床上，明明是這棟房子的屋主，卻變成都是艾倫在接洽住客。他並非沒有工作要做，他隨時都有可能要為案子立刻前往很遠的地方，但在那之前，男人只是頂著他睡亂的黑髮，光裸的坐起身。

　　「你現在不就沒事嘛，那幫我也不會少塊肉。」

　　是個生得好看臉蛋的無賴。

　　艾倫跟他交換條件，包下所有事沒問題，但利威爾要無條件供給他側錄，不論何時何地。  
　　少年早垂涎欲滴的睡顏總算到手了，已經接近中午的時間，男人還攥著棉被角睡的香甜，早換上休閒服的人進到房內，跪上床捕捉那造物主賜予的外表，欲罷不能間也顧慮著單眼的快門聲會把人吵醒。

　　有天，他們配著巴黎夜景真的喝到有些爛醉，本來只是昏沉的，直覺想滾回床鋪躺，沒想到他們像在極圈遇難欲汲取體溫、發狂般親吻彼此。他們都是男的，他們都是直的。舌吻真可怕，他該記得的，利威爾是法國出生。  
　　第二天利威爾望著他家的天花板道，我們昨天做到哪了？棉被裡只傳來一聲沒什麼，他就認定了，昨夜肯定對艾倫做了過分的事。

　　後來一位旅居南歐的上海甜心和他聊起是怎麼認識房東的，在旁沖著像柏油般黝黑的咖啡的丹麥男士，靠在白樺木矮櫃傾聽。艾倫說起南加州時候的事，當上海甜心聽到一個片段再瞧丹麥男士一眼，她修長的指覆在唇上輕笑出聲。

　　在南歐和法國，男人邀請你喝咖啡就是想約炮的意思。

　　「喔…真是夠了，停止妳的想像親愛的。」丹麥男士不湊巧的正做著那意有所指的事，眼看女孩賊賊的笑顏，她的笑聲很爽朗，而艾倫則是進廚房裡倒了杯冰水往房東房間去，一把就往利威爾頭上淋，裏頭傳出了男人的驚呼，客廳的女孩則笑得更大聲。

 

＊＊＊

　　「我總有一天要去警局通報你不人道奴役。」

　　「少說廢話不然滾出去。」

　　「也沒減我房租……」義大利男孩要是在家總會被叫去做吃的，他曾經抱怨過，他根本不是餐飲科出身。

　　利威爾塞著一卷尼祿麵一邊跟義大利男孩鬥嘴，嘴邊有一點黑墨醬汁，在外或工作期間會特別體面，在自己的小窩時就會流漏點豪邁。他已經習慣生活不時就會在耳邊響起的喀嚓聲，不過習慣的不只有他，是大夥，差別在於利威爾是除了上廁所之外都有可能被艾倫拿來當成題材。

　　歐洲跟美國不一樣，氣候較變化無常，午後的大雨說來就來，他的瘋子老兄一個興起，拿起吉他把窗戶推開，坐在那個檯子上對著大雨高歌Hotel California。他安靜的像宇宙裡漂流的塵埃，瘋起來像位充滿迷人格調的流浪者。  
　　艾倫實在沒辦法壓抑自己不去拍他，他像銀河的瞳彩、他的側臉、他按弦的手指、他發聲時頸子浮凸的線條和顫動的喉結。以及外邊朝他扔過來，敲中他頭的空罐頭，他一邊唱著不讓曲子中斷，騰出一手對著樓下比了中指。

　　清晨五點，有點冷。  
　　男人的真羽絨被使他有本錢裸睡，跟著穿起一件小熱褲的艾倫十分了解。被子掀起灌入些冷空氣令他努力地往睡出的凹陷鑽，意識迷茫裡聽到男人自言自語，是今天，是這個星期三，不是下星期，喔上帝。  
　　等到艾倫被吵得睡意全消，套上長棉褲、拉個披肩打算到廚房沖杯紅茶，經過臥室旁邊的更衣間，看著利威爾正在恍惚中與他的西裝褲管抗戰，以鼻腔哼著他們第一次見面時的歌。  
　　他不是特別衷愛，只是偶爾在某個瞬間聽到，你會懷念起它的滋味。  
　　熱水壺燒開發出刺耳的鳴叫時，他聽見男人關上公寓鐵門的聲音，他穿著絨毛拖鞋來到窗邊，義大利男孩正好也要出門，他坐在鞋櫃旁綁鞋帶，瞧見艾倫的模樣，露出了淺淺的笑小聲，你看起來愛上他了。

Maybe you'll always breath in me, ever in my heart   
也許你正住在我的心裡 使我能再次呼吸  
All the little pieces of you, look how they shine above   
只要是與你有關的小事情 都看起來如此閃耀  
Come away with me tonight   
今晚就來到我身邊  
We'll be dreaming away there  
在那裡 我們可以一起做夢  
Always  
直到永遠

　　「也許吧。」

　　「死基佬…出去了，幫我鎖門——」

　　艾倫啐了他一口髒話，他將窗子打開，趴靠在框上，捧著熱茶暖手。  
　　早上清冷的街道，男人換了一席正式西裝，趕著去教堂排演。聽說是婚禮獻唱。  
　　從樓下傳來利威爾依舊五音不全的Let it be，看著他開門上了駕駛座，駛離這棟公寓正門的小巷子，隔著蒸騰白煙，

　　果然還是覺得，  
　　活著真好。


End file.
